


The Toughest Girl In The Whole Wide Word

by iexpectedsportaflop (MyChocolateAddiction)



Series: Lazy Town [11]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Homophobia, i can't tag help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChocolateAddiction/pseuds/iexpectedsportaflop
Summary: This idea was kind of a response to the negative feedback I got on previous interactions between Trixie and Robbie. I can't take criticism to save my life, so here, have this. *tosses fic*Trixie finally decides she's brave enough to come out to her mom. (i don't know what else relevant to put here without taking away all reason to read it, whoops)





	The Toughest Girl In The Whole Wide Word

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a very specific reaction from Trixie's mom, and it's one I haven't experienced myself, so if it's unrealistic, that's why.
> 
> Sorry this took an extra week to get out, although I doubt anyone missed it. I've been away since last Friday, without access to a computer, and only just got back last night.
> 
> **ALSO** This series is going on an indefinite hiatus. Check the endnotes if you want to know why, and what to expect from me instead!
> 
> Enjoy! ^u^

Trixie stood outside the living-room door, nerving herself up to knock and go inside. _It'll be fine_ , she told herself, _Mom's been fine with seeing queer couples on the TV, so it'll be fine!_ She took a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut, and knocked.

"Hey, mom," she began, "can I come in a minute? I, uh, need to tell you something," _Okay, phase one complete. I can't back out now. Not that I would, though! I'm tough! I can do it! Yeah!_

"Come in." her mom replied.

_Right, alright, okay, you can do this! You're awesome!_ Trixie told herself, and hands trembling, she pushed the door-handle down, and cautiously swung open the door.

"Um, hi, mom," she began.

"Hello."

"So, there's, uh, something I've been meaning to tell you, um, for, um, maybe like a year? Or something." she continued, tapping her foot and biting down nervously on the inside of her lip.

"Yes? There is no point in stalling, it's your own time that you are wasting." her mom replied.

"Yeah, okay so um," _I can do it! I can do it! It'll be fine!_ "I'm, like, I like girls, I'm, um, I'm a lesbian." _I did it! I did it!_

"You are not."

_What?_ "But, um, mom, yes I am, though! You can't just- just say I'm not!" Trixie exclaimed. _This- this wasn't supposed to happen! Wh-what?!_

"No daughter of mine is a lesbian."

"But mom, I am!" _This isn't going anywhere_ , she thought, _b-but this wasn't supposed to happen! This wasn't going to happen! Why? How?_

"I know it's a 'trendy thing' at the moment to be a homosexual, but you should not lie to yourself, and certainly not to your mother, just to seem cool."

"No, no, mom, it's not that! I wouldn't just say something like that just to look cooler!" _I'm not going to cry_ , she thought, _I'm super tough! She's just being stupid and uh, homophobic! Or however you pronounce it. But I didn't think she was! Okay, c'mon Trix, you're so so super tough, remember! Stupid stuff like this shouldn't make you cry!_

"You know that isn't true, Bella. I'm sure you'll come to realise that being trendy isn't everything when you've found a nice man to marry, in the far future." Her mom sighed. "You may think I'm being unfair, but you will understand my reasoning when you're older." she said.

"A-and maybe the same will be true for you!" Trixie yelled, wiping vigorously across her face to clear her vision. "Or maybe you'll never understand me!" _Oh crud, I've really done it now_ , she thought, _I gotta brace myself for hardcore getting yelled at!_

"Trixibella Troubleby, you stop shouting this instant."

Trixie stopped instantly, wide-eyed, and nervously clasped her hands together across her front. _What's worse than getting yelled at? Getting spoken at. In that stupid tone. She's not the boss of me! But that stupid, stupid tone of voice it gets me, it gets me every freaking time!_ Through her mind ran every possible action she could take, and every outcome, storming upstairs, screaming her heart out, smashing the coffee table, throwing something at her mom, breaking down sobbing, running to Lazy Town and living in Stingy or Stephanie's basement for the rest of her life, and countless other possibilities. But she kept quiet.

"I will have no shouting in my house."

"Maybe I'll just go shout somewhere else then." Trixie told her.

"You are going to your room until you have calmed down," her mom said, "and we will continue this discussion when you are more fit to."

Trixie scowled, turned around and slammed the door behind her. _What? How? Why? Th-that was not supposed to happen!_ she thought, as she finally let the tears that had been welling fit to burst in her eyes fall, now that she was away from the watchful eyes of anyone who could tell a soul that she, Trixie, the toughest girl in the whole wide world, had cried.

_Lying in bed crying won't do me any good_ , she told herself, trying her best to calm down, _but mom'll probably be looking out the front window, so I don't know if I'd be able to sneak off to Lazy Town. Crap! What do I do?_ She went up to her room, closing the door behind her- it took all her self-control not to slam it, and nervously pondered what course of action to take. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to just step a teeny tiny bit out the window, just to check if she's looking,_ Trixie reasoned.

Trixie opened the window a crack, and then a little more, feeling the cool, early fall breeze come in, and dry her tearstained face. She took a few, deep, calming breaths, but it was no use, she was angry, she was furious, and it wasn't going away.

_Aw, screw it._ Trixie lifted herself up onto the windowsill, and crawled through it onto the roof. _To hell with the consequences! I don't even care if she spots me anymore!_

Trixie wanted to stand, and stomp, and break the roof tiles in, to do something, anything, with her bottled-up anger, but she knew leaving a trail would be a one-way ticket to getting the window boarded up or worse. So she shuffled onto the edge of the roof, and carefully peered downwards to check whether her mom had moved to the kitchen, or stayed in the living room. The route, thankfully, was clear.

Trixie dropped down, stood up, got her bearings and brushed herself off. I can't go round the front like usual, she realized, since Mom's in the living room. _But I'm pretty sure there's a back way round, though._ She went to the end of her small garden, pushed aside some bushes, and sure enough, as she remembered, was a small wooden gate, slightly rotted from time spent out exposed to the elements with little use, but- she tested the hinges, still very much openable.

Trixie stepped through, shutting the gate as carefully as she could behind her, and snuck around the back of the houses in her street, until she was back on her normal route. _To Lazy Town!_ she told herself, and began to jog, almost run, down street after street. It was quiet, and although a few cars went by, no other pedestrians passed her, so no-one saw her cry.

~

"Trixie!" Sportacus exclaimed, running over to her, and placing a worried hand on her shoulder. "My crystal went off for you but you were too far away! What's wrong?"

Trixie scowled at the ground.

"Do you need to sit down?"

Trixie sniffled, nodded, and went with Sportacus to a nearby bench. "It's my stupid, stupid, mom." she told him, kicking her legs angrily.

"What happened?" Sportacus asked patiently, his expression a shining example of concern.

"I-I came out to her," Trixie began, a little choked up, "and she, she said I was lying! And she's been okay seeing gay couples on TV, so I thought she'd be okay with it, but she doesn't believe me!" Trixie shook her head. "How does that even work?"

"That must have been terrible!" Sportacus exclaimed, jumping to his feet, then sitting awkwardly back down as he remembered the trouble was right here next to him. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know," Trixie answered, "I'd say talk to her about it, but if she finds out one of my role models is gay as well, she'll think you 'convinced' me it was 'cool'. She says that's why I'm 'lying to myself'. Because it's 'cool'." She stomped her foot in frustration. "It's just so stupid, stupid, stupid! Stupid!"

"Do you want some sportscandy?" he offered, tilting his head a little to the side, "I'm sorry, I doubt it'll help at all but there's not a lot else I can do."

"Yeah." Trixie said, "An apple would be nice."

Sportacus nodded, got up, and jumped the entire ridiculous distance required to pick an apple from the nearby tree. He threw it to Trixie, and she caught it in one hand.

She took the first bite as Sportacus sat back down. "Sportacus, did anything like this happen to you when were younger?" Trixie asked. "When you first came out, I mean." she clarified.

"Well, no, actually." Sportacus replied, "In the village I grew up in, being gay- or anything else, really, was very normal, even common. I don't think I even remember specifically coming out, actually." he said. "And since I left home, I haven't exactly been telling people left and right, I don't really see the point, so everyone I have told has been fine."

"Oh. Well, I'm jealous now." Trixie took another small bite of apple, and laughed, weakly. "Can I go live there?"

"I don't think you'd like it very much, Trixie," Sportacus laughed too. "There are a lot of rules, with very harsh punishments if you break them. Among other things, but I think that would be the biggest deal-breaker for you!" He smiled.

"What? No way! I don't want to live there!" Trixie exclaimed, "How did you survive?" she asked.

"It was just what I was used to, I suppose," Sportacus answered, "I'm glad to be away from it, though, especially since that means I'm living here with all my friends!"

"I wonder if I could live here in Lazy Town too? Stingy's got a big basement!" Trixie giggled, swinging her legs still, but a little more playfully than angrily. "Can we check if I can hide there until I'm, like, eighteen or so?"

"That's quite a while!" Sportacus said, "I'm not sure how okay Mr. Spoilero would be with that!"

"Well, he'd have to be! Or I'd punch him!" Trixie said, and made a fist. "In his face!" She swung it forward to drive her point home.

"Maybe that's not the best idea. I would recommend not punching someone if you want to stay in their house." Sportacus told her.

"Punching is always the best idea!" Trixie replied. She looked around. "Hey, look!" she exclaimed, "Here comes Stephanie!"

Sportacus waved, and Stephanie began to jog over.

"Hi guys!" Stephanie smiled. "What're you talking about?" She paused, and squinted at her friend. "Trixie, um, have you been crying? What happened?"

"My stupid mom. Can I live in your basement?" Trixie asked as if it was no big deal. "Apparently Stingy's dad wouldn't want me staying in his. But your uncle wouldn't mind, right?"

"Trixie, we don't have a basement!" Stephanie giggled. "What did your mom do?"

"I came out to her." Trixie answered, quickly, eyes beginning to moisten again. "And she doesn't believe me. Says I'm lying to be cool. Stupid."

"Oh."

"I'm doing my best to help her," Sportacus continued, "but I don't have any personal experience with this sort of thing, so I don't really know what to do."

"Robbie does!" Stephanie exclaimed. "We talked about it a little bit a while ago! Not for long, 'cause he got kinda upset when I asked about his mom, but he said he had, uh, a homophobic- is that how you say it?" she asked, and Sportacus nodded, "He said his dad was homophobic. Like Trixie's mom!" she finished, adding quickly, "That sounded a bit too cheerful if you ask me. Because he might be able to help, that's all, and help is good!"

"Do you want to go talk to him about it, then?" Sportacus asked.

"I don't know." Trixie replied. "He's mean! And I don't like him! But I guess it would be nice to talk to someone who's had the same thing happen."

"Want me to walk with you?" Stephanie offered.

"Yeah."

Sportacus smiled. "Okay! I hope you feel better soon!" he exclaimed.

The two girls set off, Trixie significantly quieter than usual, although still nodding along to Stephanie's attempts at cheerful conversation.

~

"Okay, okay, just thought of another one!" Stephanie began, "What do you call an alligator on the police force?"

"I don't know," Trixie sighed, "what do you call an alligator on the police force?" _An investigator. Duh._

"An investigator!" Stephanie grinned. "Right, that's all I've got."  
The girls drew up to the entry of Robbie's lair.

Trixie knocked. "Robbie! We need to talk to you!" she shouted.

"One second!" Robbie called back, and after a short wait, he wrangled the hatch open and popped his head out.

"Trixie needs your help with something," Stephanie told him. "It's kinda urgent."

"Yup, Sportacus sent a letter saying you were coming." Robbie held up a piece of pale blue paper, with the obvious messy crease-marks of an unfolded paper airplane.

"How did that get there before we did?" Stephanie giggled.

"Magic."

"Really?"

"No." Robbie laughed. "He throws faster than you walk. Or run. Knowing Stephanie you probably ran."

"We walked, actually. Trixie's not really in the mood for running." replied Stephanie.

"Makes sense." Robbie said. "You coming in then, kid?" he asked Trixie.

"Do you guys want me to go?" Stephanie checked.

"That might be wise." Robbie answered. "After all, it's not like any of this is relevant to you."

"Yeah." Trixie added. "Is that okay?"

"Uh-huh!" Stephanie nodded. "If you need me, just call my uncle on Robbie's phone, and ask for me, 'kay?"

Trixie nodded. "See you later."

Once both Trixie and Robbie had made their way down into the lair, Robbie opened Sportacus's letter back up and showed it to her. "This all correct?" he asked.

Trixie quickly read it through. "Yup." she answered, "That's not everything, but it's all true."

"Okay, good. Or, bad, rather. Good that he got everything right." Robbie said. He took a deep breath. "Look, I know you don't like me, I don't blame you, I don't like me either," he began, "but if we just put aside our differences for ten minutes, maybe I'll be able to help you. Unfortunately, this is a bit of a field of expertise for me."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Fill me in on the details." Robbie requested.

"So, okay," Trixie started, "I-I, well, I didn't think my mom had anything against LGBT+ people, and I still mostly don't think she does, so it's not that kind of 'going wrong'. It's not that she doesn't want me to be gay, she just doesn't believe I am! How stupid is that?"

"Maybe she'll come round at some point?" Robbie said.

"Don't think so. She seemed pretty dead set." Trixie replied.

"So, just to make it clear," Robbie said, "I can't do anything about any of this, okay? If you're okay with ten-twenty minutes of moral support, or if you want to try to relate to stuff I've been through myself, I suppose I can provide, but get it out of your head if you think I can make it magically disappear."

"Yeah. So, uh, what happened when you first came out, then?" she asked.

"I doubt this part's particularly relevant to you right now, since I told my cousin first, and he'd been almost completely out as bi maybe three years?" Robbie answered.

"What about when you told your parents?"

"I never came out to my dad, he was one of those top class homophobes you find in all those inspiring 'My LGBT Journey', or whatever, books." he told her. "A real 'I'd throw stones at a pride march', type."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed."

"And your mom?"

"Never got the chance to tell her."

Trixie remembered what Stephanie had said, and decided not to press him.

"I don't think the actual 'bad coming out response' is something I can really help you with." Robbie said, "But boy oh boy, do I know a thing or two about homophobic parents!"

Trixie stifled a laugh. Dammit, Trix, that's not funny! "Yeah, uh, yeah."

"Just know it gets better, alright?" Robbie told her, "Soon you'll be to move out, and- wait, how old even are you?" he asked.

"Ten in a couple weeks." Trixie answered.

"Okay, not that soon. But when you do, you can cut her off, and be as gay as you want." Robbie reassured her.

Trixie nodded. "Yeah! I'll go to a super gay college, and when I graduate I'll come live here in Lazy Town!" She grinned. "And I'll have a pretty wife, and lots of kids, who will hopefully be gay too! But it's okay if they're not! I don't judge! I do want gay babies though..."

"You're getting kind of ahead of yourself here," Robbie laughed. "I think it's a little more important at the moment to plan what you're going to do now."

"Good point." Trixie agreed, "Uh, so, what do I do?"

"Hm. So I'd assume you're not allowed to be out here right now, is that right?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah. I snuck out. Most times I'm here I have." Trixie replied. "My mom's really strict, I'm only allowed to visit friends on weekends if all my homework's done."

Robbie raised his eyebrows. "Same with me!" he exclaimed. "Aside from my cousin, but my homework still had to be done."

"You seem strangely happy about that."

"Me? Happy?" Robbie chuckled. "You must be hearing things."

"If you say so!"

"Right. Anyways. I suppose as a responsible adult I should probably tell you the best thing to do would be to go home," Robbie said, "but I really shouldn't be calling myself a responsible anything."

"I don't want to ever go back." Trixie told him decidedly.

"You'll have to eventually." Robbie said. "If she finds you here without permission you're screwed."

"I know, but I still don't want to." she said.

"Fair." Robbie nodded. "I'd rather not disclose any more of my own experiences than I need to," he told her, "so I don't really think there's much else I can do to help right now." he said. "If anything happens that really upsets you, let me know. Unless I'm asleep. Then definitely, definitely don't."

Trixie nodded. "I will." She paused, then began again, a little apprehensively so as not to offend, "I didn't think you could be nice even if you tried, before today. Why aren't you normally?" she asked. "Are you just mean because you want to be?"

"If you find it easy to be nice to people all the time, you have been blessed with the wondrous gift of neurotypicality." Robbie chuckled. "Congratulations."

"What's neurotypicality?"

"Since you don't know already, I'd say you're still a bit young for an in-depth definition," Robbie told her, "Just- right, look at me, it's the opposite of that."

"Uh, that doesn't really make a lot of sense,"

"Cool."

"So, is it, like, a coincidence you're being nice today?" she asked. "Is that why you don't do schemes every day? Because some days you're nice?"

"Nope." he answered. "I feel sorry for you, or sympathise, or something like that. Plus you're being reasonable at least. Which helps."

"Reasonable is my middle name."

Robbie scoffed. "I don't doubt it." he said. "Right. I've helped all I can- which wasn't much, sure, but I'm done, and I need a nap before all you brats start getting loud again. So shoo."

Trixie checked her watch. "It's nearly half past four. I'll probably need to get going, Mom'll notice I'm not home soon. So one less loud brat for you to deal with!"

"Much appreciated."

"I'll go be responsible then." Trixie laughed, and crawled up the ladder, and out of the lair, nearly tripping more than twice, and laughing to herself all the way. _Wow, who knew? I'm actually feeling better, and it's only been half an hour! Or something like that. Not going to last, though. Hopefully I can just avoid Mom for the next- ever, maybe?_

Trixie thought she heard an ecstatic cry of what sounded like, "Loud Girl doesn't hate me?!" from inside the lair, although she could easily have misheard.

_Huh. I guess I don't anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I said at the start, this series is going on a hiatus. I am also completely scrapping my two-week schedule. This might sound like bad news, but trust me, it's not. I decided this three days ago and have been working super hard with a friend since then on a couple new ideas I can't wait to share with all of you! I never expected to write anywhere near this much, so I didn't give overarching plot a second of thought, and here we are, months later and I'm still writing, pumping out uninspired, plotless garbage every two weeks, which is draining, frankly, and the content is poor. I'm planning on only writing because I have an idea, rather than because I've guilted myself into a strict schedule, and hopefully that'll show. And I'm putting this series on hiatus, rather than just taking more time with each part, because it's too far gone to save from its own plotlessness. Any ideas used here, unfortunately, would be ideas wasted. I don't want to end the series without a satisfying conclusion, though, so maybe I'll write one someday! Who knows?
> 
> Well, if any of that caught your interest, then keep an eye out for something coming up at some point next month, and as always, thanks for reading! ^u^


End file.
